wwe_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophia Lynch
Sophia Lynch is a wrester signed to the developmental territory NXT. She is the current NXT UK Womens Champion in her first reign. She is also a former NXT North American and NXT Womens Champion, her first reign being the longest in the NXT Womens Championship history. She is also the first woman to win three active championship belts in WWE, and the first woman to be crowned a triple crown champion. WWE (2017) NXT (2017) In 2017, Sophia would serve as a WWE jobber talent to the reigning NXT Womens Champion Sabrina Banks. She would take numerous losses and inactivity notices in NXT. She would ultimately become inactive and be released under a term of agreement. WWE Return (2018 -) NXT Womens Championship (2019) Sophia Lynch would embark on a feud and run for the NXT Womens Championship, going undefeated in the following december and the January. Sophia would make an appearance at NXT Takeover: War Games and would win a N1C championship matchup to challenge Briana Belair at WWE Live: Dubai 2. Ultimately, she would come out with the victory against Stacylina due to a restart of the matchup following a cheating move by Stacylina, but ultimately she would be forced to give up the championship and her win expunged from the NXT Womens Championship history granting Briana back the championship. Sophia would later on attack and demand match after match against Briana Belair and be granted her match at NXT Takeover: Dallas for the NXT Womens Championship in what would be the first ever NXT Womens Championship TLC contest. Sophia Lynch would also be apart of the Mixed Match Challenge for a few weeks with her partner Mitchell Page. Lynch would ultimately cause a disqualification in the battle of women champions at Survivor Series in the main event attacking Briana Belair and then locking in a Dis Arm Her on Girly Stratus further igniting the fire in the eyes. Sophia would then come out on Raw and announce she wants a matchup and she would tag with Cruiserweight Womens Champion Priscilla Reby to defeat Nia Jax and Sayley. On NXT 2/16/19 Sophia would come out to the contract signing and sign the contract after calling Briana Belair a coward, immediately following that, she would take it physical and toss Briana onto a glass pane outside of the ring causing significant damage. Sophia Lynch will make history at NXT Takeover: Dallas as being the first women to compete in a TLC matchup for the NXT Womens Championship and overall the first women to compete in a TLC. At NXT Takeover: Dallas, Sophia would defeat Briana Belair to become the first female winner of a TLC match and for the first time in her career the NXT Womens Champion. It was announced that Sophia Lynch will defend her NXT Womens Championship against Aliyah at NXT Takeover: Toronto with the stipulation being a last woman standing being the first ever for the title's match defense. On 8/28/19 of WWE Supershow, Sophia would sign the contract granting her responsiblity for any damages occured in the NXT Takeover: Toronto matchup but at the cost of Girly coming out and challenging her for the NXT UK Womens Championship at Takeover making it a triple threat between all three, Amma, Sophia, and Girly, before rampaiging her into the table. This will be the second time the NXT Womens Championship has main evented a PPV, and the second time Sophia Lynch will main event a NXT Takeover event, being the only woman to main event twice. NXT UK Womens Championship - Triple Crown ( 2019 - ) At NXT Takeover: Toronto, Sophia would win the NXT UK Womens Championship following a Dis-Arm-Her to Girly, then she would capture the NXT North American Championship after defeating Sebra Rayne who openly did a 24/7 championship challenge for the remainder of the event, but she would recapture the belt but with this win it would make Sophia Lynch the first triple crown winner in the entire WWE. She would lose her NXT Womens Championship in the main event to Aliyah following Chanessa Borne getting involved and repeated knee shots, marking her first loss in NXT. Category:NXT Roster